07 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Bezdomność w metropolii; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 94; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las Story - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Naszaarmia.pl - odc.151; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3050; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 9/21 - Zamiana - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Podróże z Chudeckim; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 77 Drukarstwo - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Ślub szczęścia nie daje (Heiraten ist auch keine losung (Why Marry, be Happy!)) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Sibylle Tafel; wyk.:Saskia Vester, Katja Flint, Kostia Ullman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Lekko i dietetycznie z królikiem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody.cz 1. Skrajne wydłużenie (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:David Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 1/4 (Maria di Nazaret, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); reż.:Giacomo Campiotti; wyk.:Alissa Jung, Paz Vega, Andreas Pietschmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Downtown Abbey IV - odc. 1/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:David Evans; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Laura Carmichael, Jim Carter, Brendan Coyle, Michelle Dockery, Kevin Doyle, Joanne Froggatt, Lily James, Rob James-Collier, Allen Leech; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Praga dz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Strażacy - odc. 2/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:30 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Hit na sobotę - Szybcy i wściekli (Fast and the Furious, The) - txt. str. 777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Beau Holden, Paul Walker, David Douglas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Oszustwo - odc. 1/11 (ep. 1, Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Peter Horton; wyk.:Meagan Good, Victor Garber, Katherine LaNasa, Tate Donovan, Marin Hinkle, Laz Alonso, Ella Rae Peck, Wes Brown; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Twierdza (Rock, The) - txt. str. 777 130'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Sean Connery, Nicholas Cage, Ed Harris; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 1/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:David Evans; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Laura Carmichael, Jim Carter, Brendan Coyle, Michelle Dockery, Kevin Doyle, Joanne Froggatt, Lily James, Rob James-Collier, Allen Leech; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Glina - odc. 17/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 19 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 19 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 20 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 20 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Program do czytania - (12); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kultura, głupcze (117); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Narodziny Europy - Ogień - odc. 3/3 (Birth of Europe - Fire - ep. 3/3) 45'; program dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Matt Currington; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Kabaretowe hity 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2182; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "WIGILIA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Michał Rogalski, Filip Zylber; wyk.:Joanna Kulig, Stefan Pawłowski, Aleksandra Domańska, Paweł Domagała, Andrzej Zieliński, Katarzyna Zielińska, Katarzyna Maciąg; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Paranienormalni Tonight - (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 23 "Dzidziuś" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 98; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 98; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Yuma (Yuma) - txt. str. 777 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2012); reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Jakub Gierszał - Zyga, Katarzyna Figura - Halinka, ciotka Zygi, Krzysztof Skonieczny - Kula, Tomasz Kot - Opat, Jakuyb Kamieński - Młot, Karolina Chapko - Majka, Helena Sujecka - Bajadera, Kazimierz Mazur - Rysio, Tomasz Schuchardt - Ernest, Wojciech Czerwiński - Nike; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Classic meets Pop - Night of the Proms (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Ta jedyna (The One) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Ron Lagomarsino; wyk.:Richard Ruccolo, Meredith Monroe, Gabriel Hogan, Kedar Brown; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Lahti - sprint techniką dowolną kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 7.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 79; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ślizg - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 42; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Prosto z lasu 10:43 Z akwalungiem przez świat 11:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 1/9 - Trudny wybór; serial TVP; reż.:Henryk Kluba; wyk.:Ewa Wiśniewska, Ryszard Pietruski, Celina Niedźwiecka, Maria Kaniewska, Janusz Kłosiński, Józef Zbiróg, Janina Borońska-Łągwa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Zima w Regionach - Małopolska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:55 Rączka gotuje - Ruda Śląska Muzeum PRL; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Zima w Regionach - Małopolska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:40 Europa z bliska - odc. 10 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Pestka 87'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Naturalnie tak - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Babcia Lo - Fi (Babcia Lo Fi) 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2011); reż.:Orri Jónsson, Kristín Björk Kristjánsdóttir, Ingibjörg Birgisdóttir; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Już biegnę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Panie Abrahamson, Pańska synagoga płonie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sanktuarium w Brzesku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 1 Muzeum Ziemi Bieckiej w Bieczu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Reporter Polski 17:57 Menu kulturalne 18:00 Równo-ważni 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:46 Prognoza pogody 18:47 Menu kulturalne 18:52 Złota kolekcja 18:55 Zdarzyło się przed laty 19:02 Żołnierze wyklęci 19:31 Magazyn reporterów 20:32 Zapiski łazęgi 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej 20:53 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 7.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 7.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 75) Rolada z warzywami, deser z krówką i bakalią; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:03 Kronika 22:20 Prognoza pogody 22:22 Paragon 22:25 Kronika sportowa 22:30 Od początku do końca i początku. Projekt życia wg. Jana Pawła II 22:56 Menu kulturalne 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 71 – Tomek Lipiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 \23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Afera Baltony - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Obrońcy - odc. 1 - Prawda przeciwko prawdzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Babcia Lo - Fi (Babcia Lo Fi) 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2011); reż.:Orri Jónsson, Kristín Björk Kristjánsdóttir, Ingibjörg Birgisdóttir; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 7.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 7.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pestka; melodramat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 75) Rolada z warzywami, deser z krówką i bakalią; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 71 – Tomek Lipiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:35 Sinusoida; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Europa z bliska - odc. 10 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Archiwum Zbrodni - Afera Baltony - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Obrońcy - odc. 1 - Prawda przeciwko prawdzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 79; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 1200 Muzeów - odc. 1 Muzeum Ziemi Bieckiej w Bieczu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Dragons: Defenders f Berk 8.15 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 10.15 Ewa gotuje 10.45 Nasz Nowy Dom 11.45 Top Chef 13.15 Szeregowiec Dolot - film anim. 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.45 Trudne sprawy 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Słoiki 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.05 Celebrity Splash! 22.05 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 0.05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z Gwiazdami 2.00 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj Gramy! TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Mąż czy nie mąż - serial 13.20 Nie rób scen - serial komediowy, Polska 13.55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Project Runway 16.10 Mamy Cię! 17.25 Odlotowy ogród 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mali giganci - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Sposób na teściową - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2005 23.55 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów - horror, USA 2010 1.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.15 Sekrety Magii 3.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Komisarz Rex 7.10 13 Demonów Scooby - Doo 7.40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.10 13 Demonów Scooby - Doo 8.40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.10 Łapcie tę dziewczynę - komedia przygodowa, USA, Niemcy 2004 11.00 Shaolin gola - komedia, Chiny Hongkong, 2001 13.20 Wszystko o psach 14.20 Przygody Merlina 15.20 Przygody Merlina 16.25 Park jurajski - film przygodowy USA, 1993 19.00 Galileo 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 21.00 Hawaje 5 - 0 - serial 23.00 Krwawy odwet - dramat, Kanada, 2011 1.05 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia, Polska 3.10 Interwencja 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 6.05 Szymon Majewski Show 7.15 Mango - Telezakupy 9.20 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Bananowy doktor - serial 12.20 Ochroniarz amator - komedia, USA 14.35 Piękna i Borys bestia - komedia, USA 16.50 Justin Bieber: Never Say Never - film dok. 2011 19.00 Legalna blondynka II - komedia, USA 2003 21.05 Licencja na miłość - komedia, USA, Australia 2007 23.00 Czarna kawaleria - western, USA 1998 1.00 Sekrety Magii 3.10 Druga strona medalu - talk show 3.40 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.10 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.35 Druga strona medalu - talk show 5.20 Szymon Majewski Show TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1189; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1190 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1191 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1192 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 22 "Lewizna góry" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - odc. 8 "Kartki, kalki i klamerki"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - Wyścigi wyborcze (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (682) Camp America - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Legendy regionalne - Cudowne źródełko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 (seria VIII odc. 13) - Obrączka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (22) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 582 Instynkt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (235); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (255); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Łowcy śmiechu - Grzegorz Halama (3); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 11* "Bratnia pomoc" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Przebojowa noc odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:43 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (89); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Boisko bezdomnych - txt. str. 777 AD 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Fudalej, Piotr Jagielski, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Eryk Lubos, Maciej Nowak, Dmitrij Piersin, Jacek Poniedziałek, Dariusz Toczek; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Przebojowa noc odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 11* "Bratnia pomoc"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (89); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Boisko bezdomnych - AD 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Fudalej, Piotr Jagielski, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Eryk Lubos, Maciej Nowak, Dmitrij Piersin, Jacek Poniedziałek, Dariusz Toczek; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 5.55 Dyżur 6.25 Menu na miarę 7.00 Taki jest świat 7.55 Boso przez świat - serial 10.50 Niania - serial 13.25 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 16.45 Powrót do przyszłości II - film przygodowy USA 1989 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 W odwecie za śmierć - film akcji, USA 2010 22.00 Turniej - film akcji, Wielka Brytania, USA 2009 0.00 Władca dusz - horror, USA 1995 2.00 Taki jest świat 2.50 Dyżur 3.15 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 4.00 Menu na miarę 4.25 Z archiwum policji 4.50 Taki jest świat 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TV 6 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.00 Mega Chichot 8.00 Benny Hill 9.05 Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów 11.05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 11.25 Wojny parkingowe 13.55 Customy Danny'ego 14.25 Customy Danny'ego 14.55 Customy Danny'ego 15.25 Customy Danny'ego 15.55 Customy Danny'ego 16.30 Zabójcze wody - horror sci - fi, Kanada, USA, 2006 18.10 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata: Złe zachowanie 19.25 Barbie w świecie mody - film anim. 21.00 Rude Tube 21.30 Uwierz w duchy 22.30 Uwierz w duchy 23.30 Breaking Bad 0.30 Breaking Bad 1.30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2.00 Zagadki kryminalne 3.00 Top 10 lista przebojów Disco Polo Music 4.00 I Like It 5.00 Szósty zmysł Polsat Sport News 7.07 Magazyn Trans World Sport 8.07 WRC WRC - Rajdowe MŚ Meksyk 9.07 Piłka nożna Puchar Polski 11.07 Siatkówka Puchar CEV 13.00 Polsat Sport News Sport Flash 13.07 Siatkówka Liga M istrzów w siatkówce 15.00 Polsat Sport News Sport Flash 15.07 Magazyn alpejski 16.00 Piłka nożna Liga ukraińska 18.00 Polsat Sport News Sport Flash 18.07 Magazyn clip 19.30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie MŚ w wieloboju Kanada 20.25 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie MŚ w wieloboju Kanada 21.00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie MŚ w wieloboju Kanada 22.30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie MŚ w wieloboju Kanada 22.45 Polsat Sport News Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 1.00 Polsat Sport News Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Zakończenie programu TTV 5.20 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 5.50 Express - informacje 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje 7.05 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste 7.35 Kucharne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 8.35 Inspektor Frejmut 10.15 Remont dla zysku 10.45 DeFacto 11.15 Usterka 12.15 Wytapiacza fortuny 12.45 Wytapiacza fortuny 13.15 Lombard z Kentucky 14.15 Wojny magazynowe 15.15 Wojny magazynowe 15.45 Express - informacje 16.00 Handlarze 16.45 Remont w stylu Vegas 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste 18.40 Wojny przewoźników 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Wojny magazynowe 21.00 Usterka 22.00 Gogglebox - magazyn 22.30 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste 23.00 Odezwiemy się.. - serial 23.30 Cena rozkoszy 0.00 Panny młode na gigancie 1.00 Handlarze 1.45 Googlebox. Przed telewizorem 2.15 Ostre cięcie 3.00 Bar u Danuśki 3.25 DeFacto 3.55 DeFacto 4.25 DeFacto 4.55 Przerwa w nadawaniu Stopklatka TV 6.00 Niedźwiedzie - film dok. 6.55 Koszykarz kung - fu - film familijny Chiny Hong Kong, Taiwan 8.55 Muszkieterowie Sezon 1 - Przyjaciele i wrogowie - serial 10.00 Muszkieterowie Sezon 1 - Sztuka iluzji - serial 11.20 Prawdziwa historia kota w butach - film anim. 12.55 Stawka większa niż życie cz. 11 - Akcja „Liść dębu - serial 14.05 Stawka większa niż życie cz. 12 - Spotkanie - serial 15.25 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 17.45 Jak stracić przyjaciół i zrazić do siebie ludzi - komedia, Wielka Brytania 20.00 Wysłannik przyszłości - film science fiction, USA 23.40 Posłańcy - horror, USA 1.35 Izolacja - horror, Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, USA 3.30 Armadillo - wojna jest w nas - film dok. 5.35 Errata - etiuda 6.00 Zakończenie programu RÚV 07.01 Mleko (14:26) 07.04 Sara i kaczka (32:40) 07.11 The Lion Urri (16:52) 07.22 Kioka (33:78) 07.29 Post Paul (3:13) 07.44 Explorer (9:52) 07.55 Ofur Groddi (3: 3) 08.02 Músahús Mikka 08.25 Puppy Passion (6:26) 08.48 Babar (3:13) 09.11 Czy wiesz, co kocham jesteś dużo? (08:26) 09.24 Skúli scells (7:26) 09.34 Szef kuchni Karl (24:26) 09.47 Hood Clean 09.55 Smoki (1:20) 10.20 Fum i kilka (19:20) 10.25 Mapa (Charlie Thorson - White Whites) 10.35 pm w siatkówce Wewnątrz (3: 5) Kości nadawany z EM w Pradze. 12.50 Ekspozycja e 13,50 Kiljan e 14.30 Kraj e 15.00 Devil Island e 15.30 w siatkówce w pomieszczeniu (4: 5) prosto nadawany z EM w Pradze. 17.10 Wiadomości ikon 17.20 Franklin i jego przyjaciele 17.42 Unnar and friend (9:26) 18.05 Z naszymi oczami 18.35 Prędkość wiadomości e 18,54 Lotto (28) 19.00 Wiadomości 19,20 Sport (22) 19.35 Raport o pogodzie 19.45 Jaś Fasola 6,3 (fasola) 21.15 Wnuki 7.6 23.10 Dzień ziemi zatrzymany 5.5 (The Dzień, w którym stanęła Ziemia Still) 00.50 Monty Python w polu (Monty Python Live (W większości): One Down, Pięć do zrobienia) 02.20 Wiadomości radiowe i dagskrárlok Stöð 2 07:00 Stacje dla dzieci 2 07:01 Smerfy 07:25 Doddi litli og Eyrnastór 07:40 Waybuloo 08:00 Razem Grzyb 09:55 Długie łóżko 10:20 Wsie 10:45 Teen Titans Go 11:05 Ærllagangur Zadzwoń do królika i partnera 11:30 Zwycięstwo 11:55 Bold and the Beautiful 12:15 Bold and the Beautiful 12:35 Bold and the Beautiful 12:55 Bold and the Beautiful 13:15 Bold and the Beautiful 13:40 Islandia Mam Talent (6:11) 14:35 Kwestionariusz 15:25 Löa Pind: Nasi muzułmanie (1: 2) 16:15 ET Weekend (25:53) 17:00 Lista islandzka 17:30 See (381: 400) 17:55 Latibær 18:23 Pogoda 18:30 Stacje informacyjne 2 18:55 Pakiet sportowy (30:50) 19:10 Lotto 19:15 Zupa ze świń (7: 8) 19:40 Focus (4:12) 21:55 Droga do zatracenia 7.7 23:50 Killer Elite 6.5 01:45 Będąc Flynnem 03:25 Do Rzymu z miłością 05:15 Zupa ze świń (7: 8) 05:40 Nowości SkjárEinn 06:00 Pepsi MAX tónlist 09:50 Dyskusja 10:30 Rozmowa 11:10 Rozmowa 11:50 Dr Phil 12:30 Dr. Phil 13:10 Pozdrowienia (25:25) 13:30 licencjat (9:13) 15:00 Generation Cryo (5: 6) 15:45 Skorpion (8:22) 16:30 Głos (3:28) 18:00 The Voice (4:28) 19:30 Emily Owens M.D 7,6 (13:13) 20:15 Dzikie dziecko 21:55 Życie innych 8,5 00:15 Niezapomniany (7:13) 01:00 Lista klientów (7:10) 01:45 Hannibal (10:13) 02:30 The Tonight Show 03:20 The Tonight Show 04:10 Pepsi MAX tónlist Stöð 2 Sport 10:35 Liga Mistrzów w wyścigach konnych 2015 11:05 Mistrzostwa Europy 11:35 Raport La Liga 12:05 Puchar FA 12:35 FA Cup 2014/2015 14:45 niemieckiej granicy 15:10 Puchar Ligi 2014/2015 16:55 FA Cup 2014/2015 (Aston Villa - WBA) 19:00 FA Cup 2014/2015 (Bradford - Reading) 20:40 Hiszpańska piłka (Athletic Bilbao - Real Madrid) 22:20 UFC teraz 2015 23:10 FA Cup 2014/2015 (Aston Villa - WBA) Stöð 2 Sport 2 08:30 Messan 09:45 Premier League (Newcastle - Aston Villa) 11:30 Premier League (Man. Utd. - Sunderland) 13:10 Premier League (Liverpool - Man City) 14:50 Premier League (QPR - Tottenham) 17:00 Premier League (Arsenal - Everton) 18:45 Angielska 1. liga (Fulham - Bournemouth) 20:25 Premier League (QPR - Tottenham) 22:05 Premier League (Zach Ham - Crystal Palace) 23:50 Premier League (Burnley - Swansea) 01:30 granica angielska - Premier League (26:40) Stöð 3 15:10 Flight of the Conchords (5:10) 16:00 The Carrie Diaries (10:13) 16:40 Wipeout 17:25 One Born Every Minutes UK (13:14) 18:15 Bob's Burgers (10:22) 18:35 Amercian Dad (1:18) 19:00 Cleveland Show 4, The (12:23) 19:20 American Idol (17:30) 20:05 American Idol (18:30) 20:50 Raising Hope (10:0) 21:15 Trust Me (2:13) 21:55 Revolution (5:22) 22:40 The League (1:13) 23:05 American Idol (17:30) 23:50 American Idol (18:30) 00:35 Raising Hope (10:0) 01:00 Trust Me (2:13) 01:45 Revolution (5:22) 02:25 The League (1:13) Bíóstöðin 07:45 What to Expect When You are Expecting 09:35 Great Expectations 11:25 Why Did I Get Married Too? 13:25 The Boy Who Cried Werewolf 14:50 What to Expect When You are Expecting 16:40 Great Expectations 18:30 Why Did I Get Married Too? 20:30 The Boy Who Cried Werewolf 22:00 Angels & Demons 00:20 The Awakening 02:05 Son Of No One 03:40 Angels & Demons Gullstöðin 18:25 Friends (14:24) 18:50 New Girl (4:25) 19:15 Modern Family (3:24) 19:35 Two and a Half Men (14:16) 20:00 Hæðin (4:9) 20:45 Steindinn okkar (4:8) 21:10 Without a Trace (2:24) 21:55 The Secret Circle (8:22) 22:35 Rita (3:8) 23:20 Believe (9:13) 00:05 Hæðin (4:9) 00:50 Steindinn okkar (4:8) 01:15 Without a Trace (2:24) 02:00 The Secret Circle (8:22) 02:40 Rita (3:8) 03:25 Believe (9:13)